mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Protección
'Protección''' contra cualidad] (en Inglés, Protection from quality) es una habilidad de palabra clave perenne que otorga diversos efectos al permanente o jugador al que afecta.1 La definición de protección, y de las reglas que la respaldaban, han ido cambiando con el transcurso de la historia del juego. Descripción Esta habilidad representa una resistencia mágica frente a ciertos tipos de magia, a menudo un color específico.2 Fue introducida en Alpha y vio un uso frecuente hasta Magic Origines. A partir de entonces, Protección fue relegada desde su estatus de perenne a caducifolia, para, más tarde, a partir de M20, volver a ser perenne. Es una habilidad primaria en el blanco, pero que también puede verse en otros colores, normalmente con protección contra algo de un color que le desagrade (un color enemigo, los artefactos para el verde, etc.).3 Protección es comúnmente mal interpretada como una completa exención contra permanentes, y efectos creados por las cartas, con una cualidad específica. Sin embargo, protección está definida por un relativamente pequeño compendio de reglas, que a menudo se transmite usando su acrónimo mnemotécnico, DEBO. El objeto con protección no puede ser: * Dañado por fuentes con la cualidad especificada. (Todo ese daño es prevenido.) * Encantado o equipado por permanentes con la cualidad especificada. * Bloqueado por criaturas con la cualidad especificada. * Objetivo de hechizos con la cualidad especificada o de habilidades cuya fuente tenga la cualidad especificada. El texto recordatorio actual (para Magic Orígenes) para protección refleja ámpliamente ésto, diciendo así: "Este objeto no puede ser bloqueado, hecho objetivo, recibir daño de o estar encantado por nada cualidad.” Historia A pesar de las expectativas para esta palabra clave de que sería intuitiva, se reconoció a la protección como potencialmente complicada incluso antes del lanzamiento del juego. Los primeros intentos para definir la protección llevaron a los diseñadores de la Alpha a inventar el concepto fundamental de hacer objetivo.4 Sin embargo, incluso el libro de reglas original la describía de forma informal, ofreciendo sólo ejemplos de cosas que la protección podía prevenir.5 Una criatura con protección contra uno o más colores de magia no puede ser afectada por ninguna magia de esos colores. Por ejemplo, una criatura con protección contra azul no puede ser bloqueada por criaturas azules, recibir daño de criaturas azules, o ser encantada, dañada, o afectada de otra forma por cartas azules. El daño hecho por tal criatura no puede ser prevenido usando cartas azules. Nótese que esa criatura no tiene la habilidad hasta que invocada con éxito. Si, por ejemplo, tú estas invocando una criatura con protección contra magia azul, tu rival puede seguir jugando una interrupción azul que afecte al hechizo que se está invocando. Comenzando con Sexta edición, protección fue excluida de las colecciones básicas, hasta que regresó a ellas en Novena edición, transmitiendo inquietudes sobre su complejidad a los nuevos jugadores. Con la salida de Magic Orígenes, protección fue degradada de perenne a caducifolia, quedando relegada al uso ocasional.67 En los tres bloques siguientes tras tomar esa decisión, fue usada sólo una vez, con Emrakul, el Final Prometido. Posteriormente, reapareció en Horizontes de Modern.8 Además, regresó en la Colección Básica 2020, donde recuperó su estatus de perenne provisionalmente.1910 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.16. Protección ** 702.16a La protección es una habilidad estática cuya notación es “Protección contra cualidad”. Esta cualidad normalmente es un color (como “protección contra negro”) pero puede ser cualquier característica. Si la cualidad es el nombre de una carta, es tratada de esa forma sólo si la habilidad de protección especifica que la cualidad es un nombre. Si la cualidad es un tipo, subtipo o supertipo, la habilidad se aplica a fuentes que son permanentes con ese tipo, subtipo o supertipo y a todas las fuentes que no estén en el campo de batalla que son de ese tipo, subtipo o supertipo de carta. Esta es una excepción a la regla 109.2. ** 702.16b Un permanente o jugador con protección no puede ser objetivo de hechizos que tengan la cualidad especificada ni puede ser objetivo de habilidades provenientes de una fuente con la cualidad especificada. ** 702.16c Un permanente o jugador con protección no puede ser encantado por auras que tengan la cualidad especificada. Las auras que ya estaban encantadas al permanente o jugador con protección serán puestas en el cementerio de su propietario como acción basada en el estado. (Ver la regla 704, "Acciones basadas en el estado".) ** 702.16d Un permanente con protección no puede ser equipado por equipos que tengan la cualidad especificada, ni fortificados por fortificaciones que tengan la cualidad especificada. Esos equipos o fortificaciones son desanexados del permanente como acción basada en el estado, pero se quedan en el campo de batalla. (Ver la regla 704, "Acciones basadas en el estado".) ** 702.16e Cualquier daño que fuera a ser hecho por una fuente con la característica especificada a un permanente con protección es prevenido. ** 702.16f Las criaturas atacantes con protección no pueden ser bloqueadas por criaturas que tengan la característica especificada. ** 702.16g “Protección contra A y contra B” es una abreviación para “protección contra A” y “protección contra B”, funciona como dos habilidades de protección separadas. Si un efecto causa que un objeto con una habilidad de este tipo pierda la protección contra A, por ejemplo, ese objeto seguirá teniendo protección contra B. ** 702.16h “Protección contra todos/as los/as característica” es una abreviación para “Protección contra A, “Protección contra B”, y así sucesivamente contra cada cualidad posible que pueda tener la característica listada; funciona como múltiples habilidades de protección separadas. Si un efecto causa que un objeto con este tipo de habilidad pierda la protección contra A, por ejemplo, seguirá teniendo protección contra B. C, etcétera. ** 702.16i '''“Protección contra cada de características, cualidades o jugadores” es una abreviación para “protección contra A”, “protección contra B”, y así sucesivamente contra cada característica, cualidad o jugador dentro del conjunto. Funciona como múltiples habilidades de protección separadas. ** '''702.16j “Protección contra todo” es una variante de la habilidad de protección. Un permanente con protección contra todo tiene protección contra todos los objetos sin importar los valores que sus características pudieran tener. Estos permanentes no pueden ser objetivo de hechizos ni habilidades, encantados por auras, equipados por equipos, fortificados por fortificaciones, ni bloqueado por criaturas y todo el daño que se le fuera a hacer será prevenido. ** 702.16k “Protección contra jugador” es una variante de la habilidad de protección. Un permanente con protección contra un jugador específico tiene protección contra cada objeto que controla ese jugador y protección contra cada objeto del cual ese jugador es el propietario no controlado por otro jugador, sin importar las características de ese objeto. Uno de esos permanentes no puede ser objetivo de hechizos o habilidades que controla ese jugador, no puede estar encantado por auras que controla ese jugador, equipado por equipos que controla ese jugador, fortificado por fortificaciones que controla ese jugador, o bloqueado por criaturas que controla ese jugador, y se previene todo el daño que se le fuera a hacer de fuentes controladas por ese jugador o de las cuales es propietario ese jugador no controladas por otro jugador. ** 702.16m Varias copias de la habilidad de protección contra la misma cualidad sobre el mismo permanente o jugador son redundantes. ** 702.16n Algunas auras dan a la criatura encantada protección y dicen que “este efecto no remueve” ese aura específico o todas las auras. Esto significa que las auras especificadas pueden encantar legalmente esa criatura y no se ponen en los cementerios de sus propietarios como una acción basada en el estado. Si la criatura tiene otras menciones de protección contra la misma cualidad, esas menciones afectan a las auras normalmente. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Protección : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que otorga un rango de beneficios contra objetos con una cualidad específica. Ver la regla 702.16, “Protección”. Ejemplo Variantes La protección viene escrita de la siguiente forma: “protección contra...”, seguida de una o más cualidades o características. Los primeros ejemplos de protección fueron contra colores, pero se han imprimido otras muchas variantes. Actualizada por última vez por Horizontes de Modern. # ↑''a'' b Tsabo Tavoc originalmente tenía "protección contra Leyendas”, pero recibió errata para tener "protección contra criaturas legendarias" cuando "Leyenda" dejó de ser un subtipo de criatura. Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (5 junio 2017.) “Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (1 junio 2009.) “Mechanically Inclined”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ John Carter. (25 diciembre 2004.) “The Original Magic Rulebook”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (8 junio 2015.) “Diccionario perenne para jugadores”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (6 agosto 2017.) "I noticed that there have been very few cards with "Protection" in recent sets.", Blogatog, Tumblr. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2011: Protection Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Palabras clave Categoría:Glosario